1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a photocuring device, in particular to a portable photocuring device having a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Nail art has been popular in many countries in recent years. Nail art is the art that applies various paints and accessories to fingernails or toenails creatively and curing them with gelatinous substances to maintain the picturesque patterns on the nails.
The methods of curing nail art can generally be classified into two types: thermal curing and photocuring. Thermal curing is a more traditional method by either evaporating solvents in gelatinous substances through heating or accelerating drying of the gelatinous substances by air circulation so that the liquid gelatinous substances are solidified. The advantages are low cost and safe reaction. However, thermal curing is slow and energy inefficient, so it takes a long time to dry. Moreover, the solvents also generate unpleasant odor when they evaporate, and the patterns on the mails may be deformed because of hot air stream. Therefore, the mainstream technique for solidification of nail art has shifted to photocuring in recent years.
The photocuring technique changes the gelatinous substances coated on nails to photocuring gels. The more common one uses ultraviolet light (UV) as a light source for curing, a process solidifies the liquid gelatinous substances. The advantages of photocuring are fast reaction, short curing time and high energy efficiency. Moreover, photocuring can be carried out at room temperature, and the UV curing resin does not contain organic solvents so that it is more comfortable for users during the process of nail art. At present, various photocuring devices are available on the market for users to choose.
However, the conventional photocuring devices must rely on external power supply. Therefore, the location where photocuring can be performed is restricted to places with a socket (i.e., external power supply), and the mobility is also limited by the length of the power cord. Furthermore, most photocuring devices are in rectangular or arc shape, which is convenient to design. Such shape plus an external power cord makes it difficult for the devices to be moved.